Moonlight Twins
by EthanLover
Summary: When the Moonlight twin move in with their Aunt who lives in White Chapel after their parents are killed by vampire and they get turned and run into the MBAV gang OC Ethan OC possible
1. Chapter 1

Music blared throughout White Chapel High.

Follow the morning star, A light when darkness fell  
The passion left unholy, now you find yourself,  
We have nowhere to go, no one to wish us well,  
A cry to find our home, our stories they will tell

We're bored to death in heaven  
And down alone in hell  
We only want to be ourselves

We scream (We scream) we shout (We shout)  
We are the fallen angels  
We scream (We scream)  
We shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-ohh,

Jesse Jones walked towards the music. When he finally found the source of the music he smiled. On stage were 2 girls. One was on an electric guitar and was singing. This girl has long beautiful dirty blonde hair with a red streak though it. The blonde had piercing blue eyes. She was wearing skull earrings with knifes coming out of them and had a black choker neckless on. The blonde was in purple ripped pants and spikily boots to match. She also wore a tank top with spikes on the straps and skull hands showing the Rock On gesture.

The girl behind her had long shinny black hair and was playing the drums. From what Jesse could tell she was wearing almost the same thing except her tank top had skulls on it instead of hands and her pants were black. Her left ear was covered in earrings and she had a nose and lip piercing as well. She also had to black leather gloves on her hand. While the blonde had piercing blue eyes the black haired girl had dull icy eyes.

"That was great! We got Fallen Angles down!" The black hair girl said when they finished the song.

"We still have some time left wanna practice In the End?" The blonde asked.

"Cool!"

In the end  
As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)  
Who will tell the story of your life?

In the end  
As my soul's laid to rest  
What is left of my body  
Or am I just a shell?  
And I have fought  
And with flesh and blood I commanded an army  
Through it all I have given my home for a moment of glory  
(I gave it all)

In the end  
As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)  
Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)  
And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)  
Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die.

I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die

Born a saint  
Though with every sin I still wanna be holy  
I will live again  
Who we are  
Isn't how we live we are more than our bodies  
If I fall I will rise back up and relive my glory

Jesse smiled again he was gonna change those girl into vampires. But little did he know the Moonlight twins were already vampires

A few week earlier

"I don't like it here." Anna Moonlight said to her twin sister Dawn.

"Oh come on its not that bad. Besides this is where Aunt Tori lives." Dawn told her sister.

"But White Chapels so boring!" Anna whined.

"Anna we have been here for one day!" Dawn told her as the walked deeper into the woods.

"Alright I'll give White Chapel a chance." Anna said as she stopped her blonde twin from walking by putting an arm in front of her. Dawn looked curiously at her black haired twin. Anna pointed to the right were two late nigh walkers. The girls grinned and used vampire speed to run over to them. They sank their fangs into their victims necks sucking them dry.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawns POV

My alarm blared in my ear. I groaned and rolled over to turn it off. Even though I'm a vampire I still need some sleep and Anna and I didn't get home til' 2 in the morning.

"Anna get up!" I called to my twin from across the room. Anna just groaned and rolled over.

"Anna!" I yelled. Another groan. I stood up and used vampire speed over to her bed. I then grabbed my guitar from its spot on the floor. I plugged it in and turned the volume all the way up. I struck my hand over the cords. A sour note come out of the amp. Anna jumped out of the bed.

"Hey what was that for?!" Anna screeched.

"You wouldn't get out of bed. We're gonna be late for school. On our first day I might add." I said as I started to get dressed. I put on my blue ripped pants and my 'Nightwing' shirt. I slipped on my black boots. I slipped on my dark purple leather jacket. I started to put some cherry red lip stick on when Anna walked over to me. She was in her Batman shirt, pants and shoes.

"Do we have to go to school?" Anna asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yes Anna we have to go. You know I bet you might met your dream guy today." I told Anna as I started to walk downstairs. Anna followed me.

"Good morning girls." Our Aunt Tori greeted.

"Morning Aunt Tori." We both greeted.

"I made pancakes." Aunt Tori said. She didn't know that Anna and I were vampires or that our parent were killed by vampires.

"We are actually running late, we better go, don't want to be late on our first day. Come on Anna." I grabbed Anna's arm and tugged her out the door. I grabbed our class lists.

"We don't have a class together until 3rd period." I told Anna.

"Ok. What class don't we have together?" Anna asked.

"Math and science. We have social studies, English, gym, and then some encore classes." I told her. We then used vampire speed to get to school. Before we went our separate ways I grabbed Anna's arm.

"Don't cause any trouble." Anna yanked her arm away and smiled. "No promises."  
I rolled my eyes and started to walk to my first class. I walked in just as the bell rang.  
The teacher was sitting at his chair. "You must be our new student." He said. I nodded and walked all the way into the class room.

"I'm Dawn Moonlight." I said.

"Well Dawn Moonlight I'm your math teacher Mr. Green." Mr. Green said. "Erica raise your hand." A blonde girl raised her hand, there was an empty seat to her right and next to that was a guy with brown hair and eyes. Man he's cute! I thought. I started to walk over to my new desk. I set my books under my desk and turned towards Erica. She was wearing a 'Three Days Grace' shirt and dark jeans with boots. Erica also had on a red leather jacket.

"You're a fan of 'Three Days Grace'?" I asked.

"There the best! I also love 'Black Veil Brides'." Erica told me.

"No way! Those are my favorite bands!" I told Erica excitedly. Erica looked at my shirt and smiled wider.

"I love NightWing!" Erica told me.

"It's official we have to be best friends." I said.

"Totally!" Erica told me.

"All right class today we will be starting chapter 3. Get out a fresh piece of paper and we'll start." Mr. Green said. Class was super easy. I'm a math wiz. Mr. Green assigned us one page of homework. I started to work on it when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned my head and saw the brown eyed boy.

"I'm Ethan." He said as he stuck his hand out. I grabbed his hand and gasped. I suddenly saw a flash of light. I then saw Ethan with his eyes glowing white. I saw another flash of white then Erica with fangs. Another flash. A blonde boy with fangs. Another flash. A brunette chick with fangs. Another flash. A brunette boy with some old leather book in his hand then a flash came out of his other hand. Another flash. A black haired teen smirked and showed his fangs. I came back with a jolt.

"What just happened?" I wondered out load as I rubbed my head. Ethan sat down next to me and leaned in close to me.

"You're a vampire?" Ethan whispered. I nodded.

"Do you know what just happened?" I asked.

"You had a vision. You must be a seer." Ethan whispered.

"A what?" I asked.

"A seer, you get vision when you touch something or someone supernatural. I'm a seer. What did you see?" Ethan asked me.

"I saw you having a vision I guess, Erica showing fangs. She's a vampire?" I asked. Ethan nodded so I continued. "I saw some blonde boy showing fangs, a brunette chick with fangs, a brunette boy with some old leather book in his hand then a flash came out of his other hand, a black haired teen smirked and showed his fangs. Who are those people?" I asked.

"Well the blonde boy is Rory he's a vampire, the brunette chick is Sarah she's a fledgling, the brunette boy is Benny he's a spell master, and I think the black haired guy is Jesse he's a 200 plus year old vampire." Ethan explained. Just then Erica looked over at us.

"What are you guys talking about?" Erica asked.

"Dawn's a seer and a vampire. Plus she knows about all of us even Jesse." Ethan explained.

"You're a vampire? Cool!" Erica exclaimed the last part. Just then the bell rang. I grabbed my books and started to the door with Erica and Ethan behind me.

"I gotta go find my sister. Hopefully she didn't cause any trouble." I told then as I headed to our lockers.

"Is she a vampire too?" Erica asked I nodded. Just then I looked at my locker. Standing there was Anna with some guy. He had black straight hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a 'Blood on the Dance Floor' shirt, black pants with chains and black shoes. He also had two piercings on his bottom lip, one of his left eyebrow, and a small hoop on his left ear. I could barely make out the belt he was wearing it had fake bullets on them.

"Uh, whose this?" I asked Anna.

"This is my new boyfriend, Blake Goodman." Anna told me.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N READ!  
As u will learn later on in this chapter I'm doing this in Season 1 setting. Sarah is still a fledgling. I was thinking of doing something kinda like Revamped (aka Jesse's Girl) the gang still think Jesse's 'Dead'._**

**_Oh I almost forgot I'm about 60% sure I wont have any Seer(Plus)Vampire powers, aka the power to get the opposite sex to do what you want, seeing people Aura, and reading minds as well as having mental conversation._**

**_The Blake character is based on my friend Anna's ideal boyfriend. Yes she is the Anna OC she insisted on having the same name. And yes I am the Dawn OC and I don't need an OC boyfriend cause Ethan is my ideal man! (I might change things here and there!)  
Ideas are welcomed with opened arms!  
ON WITH THE STORY!_**

MOONLIGHT TWINS

Dawns POV

"Anna what happened in class today?" I asked. While Ethan, Erica and Blake started to talk to each other.

"You were right Dawn! I met my dream guy!" Anna said excitedly.

"Anna do you know anything about him?" I asked.

"His names Blake Goodman, he loves Blood on the Dance Floor, Black Veil Brides and Batman!" Anna said excitedly. "Blake's perfect!" I was about to say something when the waring bell rang. 2 minutes till second period.

"At lunch you are telling me every detail!" I told Anna.

"Ethan, Erica do either of you know where Mr. Taylor's room is?" I asked them.

"That's actually our next class." Ethan said while Erica nodded. I turned to Anna.

"I know, don't cause trouble." Anna mimicked.

Lunch Dawns POV

"So you've met Erica and Rory." Ethan said as he and Erica showed me to the lunch room.

"Are you sure Rory's a vampire?" I asked. "I mean he's so clumsy and dorky, plus he's just plain weird."

"Rory's a vampire all right." Ethan said.

"So that leaves Benny, Sarah and Jesse." Erica said.

"What's the deal with Jesse anyway?" I asked.

"He's a 200 plus year old cult vampire leader." Ethan explained.

"A word of advise don't bring him up around Sarah." Erica told me.

"Don't bring up what around me?" A dark skinned girl asked. I hadn't noticed that we had walked right to a table. Sitting there was Rory, who I guess was Benny and Sarah. I saw Anna and Blake walk towards us.

"Benny, Sarah this is Dawn and Anna Moonlight." Ethan said as he pointed to Anna and I. Erica sat down next to Sarah who was next to Rory. Ethan then sat down on the other side of the table next to Benny I decided to sit down next to Ethan. Anna sat down next to me with Blake sitting next to her.

"Blake how's it going?" Rory asked.

"Same as always cuz." Blake replied.

"Wait you two are cousins?" I asked.

"Ya my family just moved here a month ago." Blake said. I must have drifted off or something cause Rory reached out for my hand. Rory shook my hand and I was sucked into a vision.

**_Vision_**  
I saw Blake looking at who I guessed was Anna. Suddenly Blake's eyes changed color and he hissed at someone. A flash of light then I saw Jesse smiling at something, the vision changed and I saw Anna and I on stage. We were playing on a stage. "I'm gonna make her mine" I heard someone say.  
**_End Vision_**

I gasped when I came back from the vision. I turned to Ethan. "I'm never gonna get used to that am I?" I asked.

"What'd you see?" Ethan asked.

"I saw Blake with fangs. Then Jesse ginning up at me while Anna and I played on stage." I started.

"You guys have a band?" Erica asked.

"Ya Poison Bite." Anna told her.

"Anyway I then heard Jesse say "I'm gonna make her mine."" I said. I turned to Blake. I was about to say something but Erica beat me to it.

"Blake do you know about the supernatural world?" Erica asked.

"Ya I guess. I mean Rory told me he's a vampire." Blake said.

"Recap?" Ethan suggested. We all nodded. "How about we go around the table and say what about us is supernatural." We all nodded again.

"I guess I'll start." Sarah said. "I'm a fledgling vampire."

"I'm a full vampire." Erica said.

"I'm a full vampire." Rory said.

"I'm a SpellMaster." Benny said.

"I'm a seer. I get visions." Ethan said.

"I'm a full vampire." Anna said.

"I'm human, but I guess I'm gonna be a vampire cause of Dawns vision." Blake said.

"I'm a full vampire and I guess a seer." I said. Just then a teacher started to talk on the loud speaker.

"Students on White Chapel. The additions for the band that will be performing at the school dance will be held this Friday. All bands must sign up in the student office by 3:00 on Friday. The additions will be held at 5:00 in the auditorium." Who I guess was the principal said.

"We have to sign up!" Anna said, more like yelled.

"I don't know Anna." I started to say.

"We have to!" Anna said as she gave me the puppy eyes.

"Anna, for one thing we need a least one more member." I told her.

"Well what instrument do you need?" Blake asked.

"Drums!" Anna answered quickly.

"I play drums." Blake answered. Anna practically squealed. She's always had a soft spot for drummers. Oh who am I kidding she LOVES them. Everyone turned to me.  
"Ethan where's the student office?" I asked. Everyone cheered well Anna cheered just a little louder.

**_A/N so I'm gonna need about 5-10 songs for the dance chapter. High School appropriate._**


End file.
